Emmerdale:- Jasmine, Debbie and the Dingles 2014
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: Jasmine returns from prison and there is more trouble then expected


Four years had passed, and now it was time for Jasmine to be released from prison. Jasmine had been in prison for the murder of a dodgy drug dealing police officer, Shane Doyle. Jasmine was originally going to run, and she did for a short while, that was before she realised she couldn't let her girlfriend, Debbie Dingle go to prison for something she didn't do.

Upon Jasmines release Debbie had had the most dramatic four years. From falling in love with Cameron Murray, going behind Chas' back, to the day she found out what Cameron had been doing behind her back. And also to the day when Debbie found out her 'Fiance' was a murderer.

June 18 2014

Jasmine stopped by at Debbie's but Debbie wasn't in. Surprise. Surprise. Just walking by was Cain, going about his daily business, thank goodness not scamming people, although he did that a year earlier with his ex, Charity to get money for Moira to pay for the farm.

Cain took a quick glance at Jasmine, looked away and then back at her, 'Eh up, what ya' doin' back 'ere after almost 5 years? Debbie ain't in, and she moved on and 'ad a bloke for a short while. Yeah that's right, she moved on, and it's about time you did.'

Jasmine looked back at him, she remembered the twisted games she got herself involved in with him, but she had just spent four years behind bars, there was no way she was going to let him push her around, so she approached him, and pushed him back, 'I don't know what sick, twisted game you're playing, but being behind bars you learn a thing or two.'  
Cain then looked down at her and smirked, 'I'm not doin' anythin, that's all you. Leave my daughter alone, she ain't no lesbo like you. You're a low life, a scheming lesbian low life, now.' he then crouched slightly to her height, 'If ya know what's good for ya, you'll leave and never come back.'  
'Oh really?' Jas snarled at him.  
'Really.'  
Jasmine then attempted to kiss him, but he pushed her away, 'If ya' really love Debs, don't do that.'  
Jasmine looked at him, and as he started to walk away she said one word he hated, 'Coward.'  
Cain stopped in his place, and didn't turn around.  
'A lesbian tries to kiss you, usually you go straight for it, after all you did get me pregnant and after all this time I have been wondering what poor girl you've had over and got pregnant.'  
Cain stood still unable to reply.  
'Gone quiet have we, unlike you. You think you're hard Cain but you're not.'  
Cain then turned angrily and walked over to her again, 'Don't you dare talk down to me, all you are is lesbian scum!'  
'Oh here's the Cain everyone knows, thought you'd never show your face, so answer me this, which poor girl have you done over?'  
'That's nothing to do with you!'  
'Oh...Oh so you have...poor girl.' Jasmine replied looking at him. Cains eyes turned dark and Jasmine's heart sank ever so slightly.  
'If I was you.' He snarled, getting in her face, 'I'd stop trying to talk down to me, because in a way I own ya, and I got ya pregnant.'  
'Years ago.' She gasped, 'And I got rid of it, so don't go there.'  
'Well don't go there with me sunshine!' He snarled, 'Catch ya round, if I see ya.' He then walked off back to the garage, went about his daily business but he now had to keep much more of an eye on Debbie.  
Jasmine watched him cautiously, smiled slightly and said to herself, 'I've got him wrapped around my finger.'

**Part two**

Debbie sat in the pub beside the bar, alone, pondering around the empty pint glass with a pink straw, the day for her seemed to drag her hair was in a neat, blonde ponytail, the natural browness just showed through, she was wearing skin tight black trousers, with a long blue blouse which was a dark sky blue.

'Ya look like you're 'avin a bad day.' Chas said to her from behind the bar, she was wearing a purple designer t-shirt with a lavender cardigan over the top, and her black hair just rested on her shoulders, with her dark fringe that went across her forehead.

'It's one of those days.' Debbie sighed, 'I need a miracle right now. Like that would ever happen.'  
Chas smirked slightly, 'Miracles don't 'appen overnight, and even you know that.'  
'Chas.'  
'Yes?'  
'What has happened in the past-'  
'Debbie it's the past.'  
'I know, but still.'  
'No Debbie.'  
'Okay fine, right I'll see you in a bit.' She then got up and Chas collected her glass.

As Debbie was going to walk out, she walked into someone without looking, 'Watch where you're going.'  
Jasmine quickly got up, 'I'm so sorry I should take more care when I'm-' She then stopped in mid sentence, her eyes were wide with disbelief, 'Debbie.' she whispered.  
Debbie didn't recognise her, 'Yeah you should take care, how the hell do you know-.' Debbie then looking in her eyes and looked her up and down, 'Jasmine.' She gasped.  
The two girls stood staring at each other for a moment or two, before Debbie said to her rather arrogantly, 'Why are you here?'  
Jasmine looked at her, more than anything gone out, 'It's been seven years, and all you can say is, why are you here? I thought we could start with oh I don't know erm...Oh hi Jasmine how are you? Yeah great thanks how are you?'  
Debbie stood with crossed arms, 'Seven years.' She said angrily.  
'Yeah, seven.' Jasmine said, her face was still dropping even more.  
Debbie nodded, 'Seven years and you told me to move on, and there you go showing your face! Jasmine what the hell are you playing at?'  
'I was expecting you to understand, but you haven't changed a bit, you're still that beautiful, stunning cow I knew all those years ago.'  
'Beautiful, yeah but stunning doesn't cut it.' She smirked. Debbie then couldn't help herself but she fell for Jasmine all over again. She grabbed Jasmine, shoved her into the wall and started kissing her. Jasmine was stunned for a moment, but went with it, afterall she had missed Debbie in all that time she was behind bars.

'Jasmine?' Chas gasped, accidentally walking in on them, seeing them with their hands all over each other, and Debbie pulled back ever so slightly, but stayed near Jasmine and looked at Chas, and gasped wide eyed, 'Chas.'  
'Now Debbie I know you could stoop low, but this low? You 'aven't seen 'er in seven years.'  
Debbie looked at Chas, 'What's wrong with us?'  
'What's right with ya? Come on Debbie, you 'ad my ex in your bed, don't tell me, you'll 'ave 'er back.'  
Jasmine looked at Debbie and swallowed thickly, 'You moved on.'  
Debbie looked back at her, 'He was a creep and a murderer.'  
Chas crossed her arms, 'And it all went wrong at my sister's funeral didn't it? I found out.'  
Jasmine looked at Debbie in disbelief and let her go, 'You did that to Chas?'  
Debbie glanced at Jasmine, 'She wasn't meant to find out, well not the way she did anyway.'  
Chas said rather arrogantly, 'And you're sorry you got caught, but doesn't matter now eh? The creep is gone, but he still managed to murder my sister.'  
Jasmine didn't know how to reply.  
'Yeah Jasmine, seven years, you 'ave no idea what you've missed.' Chas said to her. Then she walked out and went back behind the bar, 'Breaking news Dianne, Jasmine is back.'  
'Jasmine?' she gasped, 'As in Jasmine Thomas?'  
'Yeah.' Chas replied.

**Part 3**

Cain was standing in the garage, up to no good, and upon seeing Debbie, he slowly approached her.

"What do you want?" Debbie asked him  
"Or hello would be nice, ya seen ya' girlfriend?" He asked  
"It's so gentle how you put that, I mean, '_girlfriend_' it's as though you want us to be out again." She replied, stopped walking.  
"Shut up, you know that's not what I want, so leave 'er alone Debbie, you got that?" He snarled  
"Not quite, no." She replied.  
Cain then stood in front of her, "Stay away from 'er."  
"Or what dad?"  
"You saw what I almost did to Cameron."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"You know I would!" He growled, "Especially if my daughters a lesbian!"  
"Just get out of my face." She replied, walking off.  
"You hear me, you get back with her-"  
"YOU'LL DO WHAT DAD!? EVERYTIME I GET HAPPINESS YOU TRY AND TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" She then pushed him and walked away, leaving Cain furious.

Jasmine sat on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hand, seemed to be in a world of her own. She stared at the wall, had flashbacks of her being in prison, and it started to hurt thinking about it, the more she thought, tears formed in her eyes.  
"Look at you scum." Voices started to ring in her head, "Lesbo's like you deserve to die...what's ya girlfriend gonna do now eh?" The voices carried on ringing until Debbie tapped Jasmine on the shoulder, startling her.

"Hello beautiful." Debbie said to her, kissing her cheek softly.  
"Hey." Jasmine said quietly.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Debbie said, noticing the tears in her eyes, slowly knelt down and put her hands on Jas' soft, warm cheeks.  
"Nothing, it's just... Lot's of things happened in prison and it's weird being back...I got punished Debbie, punished for being what I am." She gasped, looking at her hands, didn't look at Debbie.  
"You're home now eh?" Debbie said to her, and kissed her lips softly, "No-one will hurt you Jasmine, no-one."  
Jasmine looked at her and hugged her and didn't let go.  
Debbie slowly pulled away and smiled slightly, and Jasmine slowly reached in to kiss her. Debbie wrapped her arms around her and they embraced in a long kiss, and Debbie slowly pushed Jasmine back on the sofa, kissed her with no end, they were on top of each other, Debbie was on top of Jas, entwining her fingers in Jasmines and every moment seemed to be moments of pure pleasure.  
Jasmine slowly took Debbie's top off and removed it, pure lust was just running through them, and sharp gasps of breath were there each time they went to kiss each other, and Debbie was just about to remove Jasmine's top, and got as far as opening it to reveal her chest, just as Charity walked in.  
Charity stood in complete silence and was shocked and appalled, "Debbie Dingle." She gasped.  
"Debbie?" Jasmine gasped.  
"Mum, what are you doing here?" Debbie gasped.  
"I came to see you, but you look busy."  
"Mum, don't tell dad." Debbie warned.  
"My lips are sealed." She replied, before walking upstairs.

Jasmine started to have flashbacks again and pushed Debbie off of her quite violently, "GET OFF OF ME!"  
"Jasmine!?" Debbie gasped getting up and taking her hand, "What is it? What did I do?"  
Jasmine looked in a really bad state and was struggling to stay still and she was panicking and not keeping her hands still, and it wasn't just flashbacks of prison that were hurting her, it was flashbacks of what she did to Shane, Jasmine quickly backed away from Debbie. Debbie was increasingly getting concerned, "Jasmine?" She whispered softly, approaching her.  
"Get away from me." She gasped, and as Debbie was getting closer she panicked, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
Debbie stopped where she was, "Okay, I won't come much closer."

**2 hours later...**

Jasmine sat beside the staircase, still shaking, she needed help, but Debbie didn't know how to.  
"Jasmine." She said softly, Jasmine didn't respond, she just looked at the floor, deeply hurt.  
"Jasmine, it's okay no-one is going to hurt you." Debbie gasped.  
"He's coming back." Jasmine gasped and confused Debbie straight away, which just concerned her even more.  
"Jasmine, Shane is dead." Debbie gasped.  
"HE'S COMING BACK AND HE'LL HURT ME AND HE'LL KILL ME!" Jasmine screamed. Debbie just didn't know what to do, tears formed in her eyes, "Jasmine, no-one will hurt you, not whist I'm here." She slowly moved closer and took Jas' hand, "Jasmine, look at me, no-one will hurt you, I'm your protector." She then got out two rings, and showed them to her, " I never fully moved on."  
Jasmine looked at the rings and slowly took hers, and let Debbie slide it onto her finger.  
"I still love you." Debbie said to her, and Jasmine slowly took Debbie's ring and slid it onto Debbie's finger, and stared into her eyes, "I've always loved you."  
Debbie smiled and kissed her.  
Jasmine kissed her back and felt slightly better.  
"We'll get through this." Debbie said, putting her fingers in Jasmines.  
Jasmine looked at her, as she moved some of her hair behind her ear. The silence that filled the house was just about bearable.  
"We take this slow." Debbie gasped. Jasmine nodded slowly. Charity came back downstairs and sat on the 5th step, watched them both, was happy that Debbie had found someone, and was glad it wasn't Cameron.

After a while of sitting beside each other, the two girls seemed to not know what to say to each other. Charity had gone, and all that was left was the sound of a ticking clock and a dripping tap. Debbie sat staring at the floor thinking of what to do if Jasmine ever lost it like that again, how much damage she could cause if she was to lose it again. Jasmine sat just in silence, and her mind was full of 'What ifs?' and 'why's?' Her time in prison must've been very hard for her, now it was just haunting her, would it get any worse or would time heal itself? None of them actually knew.  
'Jasmine.' Debbie said quietly.  
'Yeah?' Jasmine replied, even quieter.  
'Are you okay?' Debbie asked.  
'I don't know Debbie, I really don't.' She gasped.  
'It'll be okay.' Debbie said, slowly placed her hand on top of Jasmines.  
Jasmine looked down at her hand and quickly pulled away, 'D-don't touch me.' She gasped.  
Debbie's concern was rising again, she didn't know what to do.  
Jasmine got up and went out, leaving Debbie partly distraught, as she didn't know what to do.

**Part Four...**

Cain stood in the garage, doing nothing, so when he saw Jasmine he instantly thought, "Fun." The strange thing was Jasmine was approaching him, she seemed stressed, and Cain didn't understand why, he hadn't done anything yet, so why was she like this.  
'What do ya' want?' He asked, crossing his arms.  
'Your help.' She said to him.  
'No chance.' He replied.  
'Please, Cain Shane is coming back and he'll hurt me.' She replied.  
Cain looked at her confused, 'You going mad? 'e was murdered by you.'  
'I know but he's coming back, from the dead to hurt me.' She gasped.  
'One, he's dead, two you murdered him, three, you've lost the plot.' Cain replied.  
Jasmine then pushed him into a wall, 'HE'S COMING BACK TO HURT ME CAIN, HELP ME!'  
Cain then pushed her off of him and thought to himself, "What the hell happened to'er in prison?"  
Jasmine looked up at him, 'Cain, please.'  
Cain then took the opportunity to wind her up even more, and he knelt beside her, 'Yeah he is coming back and he will kill ya'.'  
Jasmine was getting increasingly scared, 'He's coming back.' She gasped.  
'Yeah.' He replied.  
Jasmine quickly got up and ran back to Debbie. Cain smiled and himself, pleased he had just pushed her even more.

Debbie was just on the stairs when Jasmine came in, she seemed terrified again.  
'Jasmine what's wrong?' Debbie gasped.  
'He's coming back Debbie! Cain told me he is!' Jasmine gasped.  
'I'm gonna kill him.' Debbie said to herself.  
Jasmine then started to barricade the door, Debbie was just even more worried, 'Jasmine, you're safe.' She gasped.  
'We're not!' Jasmine gasped, locking the door and taking the key out of the door. She then went to the back door and locked it.  
'Jasmine, we're fine, we're safe, he's not coming back.' Debbie said, standing behind her, she really didn't know what to do.

Jasmine turned around and grabbed Debbie, and just lost it with her.  
'JASMINE CALM DOWN!' Debbie gasped, trying to get her off of her. Jasmine eventually moved away leaving Debbie frightened for her life, Jasmine kept Debbie down at knife point and Jasmine said to her, 'I'm protecting you.'  
'Jasmine.' Debbie gasped, swallowed thickly,'We're both safe.' As soon as she tried to move Jasmine pinned her down, scaring her.  
'You're safe Debbie, safe with me, just stay quiet and he won't hear.' Jasmine gasped, moving Debbie's hair behind her ear.  
'Jasmine you're scaring me.' Debbie said, she was just terrified.  
'Don't be scared, we're fine you and me, safe together.' Jasmine gasped.  
'Yeah, yeah we are, so please put the knife down.' Debbie gasped. Jasmine was just about to put the knife down before there was a knock at the door, 'Debbie.' Charity called.  
Debbie then tried screaming and shouting for help, but Jasmine forced her to be quiet, by putting her hand over Debbie's mouth and kept her quiet, and just held the knife to her throat, 'Be quiet yeah? we'll be safe.' Jasmine gasped, looking down at Debbie. Debbie looked up at her, now beyond scared.  
Charity heard the cries for help, and found she couldn't get in, 'Debbie who is in there with you?'  
'Stay quiet.' Jasmine said to Debbie quietly. Debbie swallowed hard.  
'Debbie.' Charity gasped.  
'Tell her to go.' Jasmine said to Debbie. Jas slowly moved her hand away from Debbie's mouth and Debbie did the complete opposite to what Jas told her, 'MUM HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!'  
Charity heard and instantly got on to her phone.  
Jasmine forced Debbie to be quiet again, 'I told you to tell her to go!' She snarled.  
Debbie tried to force Jasmine off of her, but she couldn't.  
'Debbie, we'll be okay.' Jas said to her.  
Debbie eventually got out of her grip, ran straight for the door, Jasmine, like Cameron didn't give up, and eventually got Debbie back and forced her to the floor again.  
'JASMINE PLEASE LET ME GO!' Debbie gasped.  
'I'm keeping you safe.' Jasmine said to her, held the knife to her again.  
Debbie looked up at her and felt the sharp, cold blade cut her slightly, started to struggle more.  
'Debbie please stop.' Jasmine gasped, running the cold blade more across her neck, causing her to draw blood, that was until Cain walked in and dragged Jasmine off of Debbie.  
'GET YOUR 'ANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!' Cain shouted at Jasmine.  
'DAD LEAVE HER ALONE SHE DIDN'T KNOW! AND YOU WOUND HER UP EVEN MORE!' Debbie shouted at him.  
Cain continued to stare angrily at Jasmine, his face was red with anger.  
'Leave Debbie alone!' He said, before grabbing her and throwing her out.  
'DAD SHE DIDN'T KNOW!'  
'Shut up!' He growled.

Jasmine was left outside, frantic, Charity approached her, and knew something was wrong.  
'Jasmine?' Charity asked her softly.  
'I hurt Debbie, I hurt her, and I didn't mean to, I put a knife to her throat and held her on the floor...I.' She gasped.  
'Jasmine, you need help.' Charity said to her.  
Jasmine carefully nodded and went with Charity.  
'Dad what are you doing!?' Debbie gasped, as he was in the garage, getting some tools and equipment.  
'She's mental, needs dealing with!'  
'Yeah with a professional not you!' Debbie shouted.  
'You're necks bleeding.' Cain gasped.  
'It's a little scratch.' Debbie gasped.  
'I'm gonna kill her!'  
'And I'll kill you if you even touch her!'  
Cain looked her up and down and put the equipment down.  
'Dad just leave her alone.'  
Cain then got in her face, 'If she touches you again, she'll be more than dead!' He snarled and walked off. Debbie stood for a moment, and sighed, and a few tears fell down her face.

**Part 5**

After a few weeks of seeking guidance and help from professionals, and Charity, Jasmine was deemed to be safe to go out into the public, Charity was with Jasmine the whole way, and word had already got around the village about Jasmine being back and her, 'attempt' to murder Debbie. As Jasmine walked through the village she had people staring at her, in either shock or disgust, but Charity was with her the whole way, 'You can start again.' She said, softly to her, holding her hand.  
Jasmine looked at her, 'Will Debbie forgive me?' Just as she said it, Debbie came up and hugged her, 'Jasmine, where've you been?' Charity then looked at Jasmine, and Jasmine nodded as if to say to Charity that it was okay to leave her alone.

Debbie pulled back and stroked Jasmine's cheek with her right hand, 'I missed you, are you okay?' Jasmine didn't reply, she just hugged her and started to cry in her shoulder, 'I'm so sorry Debbie!' Debbie hugged her tighter, 'You have nothing to be sorry for.' She replied as tears formed in her eyes. Jasmine carried on crying into her shoulder and Debbie just held her closer, and Cain stood a distance away and cracked his knuckles, and was jealous, he actually loved Jasmine, and he wouldn't give up until he got her.

Charity was at home, making sandwiches, whilst in between filling out paperwork, and sat back down at the table. She looked through the paperwork and couldn't concentrate on it, her mind was just on Jasmine and Debbie, she was worried about what might happen if Jasmine lost it like that again, would she kill Debbie next time? Her mind was just full of what if's and what might? She just couldn't focus on the paperwork.

'Hey Charity.' Jasmine said softly, she sat at the table.  
'Hey.' Charity said softly, and looked at her concerned, as she seemed stressed again.  
'You do know, I told you to tell me when you're feeling stressed out.' Charity told her.  
'Yeah.' She sighed.  
'What's wrong?' Charity asked, running her hand through her blonde hair, which was also curly.  
'I'm worried.'  
'About what?' She asked.  
'Debbie not fully forgiving me.'  
'These things take time to heal. She'll come around soon.' Charity smiled slightly.  
'We hope.' Jasmine sighed.  
'Look don't worry, has she said anything?'  
'No.'  
'There you go, you may be already forgiven. She just hasn't said.'  
Jasmine sighed, 'I'm scared of what the future holds for me and her.'  
Charity sighed and took her hand, 'The future for you two is just fine.' She smiled.  
Jasmine smiled slightly, and got up, 'Shane, he is dead isn't he?'  
Charity sighed and looked up at her and nodded, 'Yeah, yeah he is, and he is never coming back so don't you worry.'

**Part six**

Cain followed Jasmine to Debbie's, and walked in after her. Jasmine at first had him around her finger, but now she was going to be around his. As Jasmine went to the kettle she sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair, Cain slowly approached her and put his hands around her waist, startling her.  
Cain spoke in her ear, 'So...you attacked Debbie, was that because you know that I'm better than 'er?'  
Jasmine stared at the window and said quietly, 'I love her, never have stopped.'  
'Then why are you giving into me?' Cain asked. Jasmine turned around and started kissing him, and he kissed her back, running his hands down her back and she was all over him.  
They managed to spend 5 minutes together, before Debbie walked in.  
Debbie stood for a few moments, and her heart was breaking, just watching them.  
Jasmine then noticed and pulled away from Cain, 'Debbie.' She gasped. Cain turned around and stared at Debbie and held Jasmines hand.  
Debbie walked up to Jasmine and slapped her, and said nothing else.  
'Debbie.' Jasmine gasped.  
'You dirty little cow! YOU HAD TO GO BACK TO HIM DIDN'T YOU!? IN ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVEN'T TURNED TO ME! AND TO GO BACK WITH HIM, DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME JASMINE!? ARE YOU GONNA GO, AND GET PREGNANT WITH HIS KID, AND WANT ME TO BE THERE HOLDING YOUR HAND!?'  
'No.' Jasmine gasped, as tears formed in her eyes, 'Debbie he came onto me, he followed me here.'  
'And you're the one who came onto me.' Cain gasped.  
'Oh dad you shut up! You and 'er belong together, get out of my house.'  
'Debbie.'  
'GET OUT THE PAIR OF YA, AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT FUTURE TOGETHER!'  
'C'mon Jas, we know where we ain't wanted.'  
Jasmine looked sadly at Debbie, 'I'm sorry.'  
'Sorry you got caught.' Debbie snarled at her.  
Jasmine stared sadly at the floor and walked out, still holding Cains warm hand.  
Debbie slammed the door shut, sat on the sofa and cried.

The next day Debbie was washing the dishes as Jasmine walked in.

'Debbie before you say anything, what happened last night.' Jasmine began.  
'You enjoyed it, I could tell.' She sighed, drying her hands, turning around.  
'No Debbie it wasn't like that, he came onto me.'  
'And you refused and pushed him off did you? Not once, you never tried. Jasmine I watched you and you seemed to be having the time of your life! This is the second time, how many more!?'  
'None.' Jasmine gasped.  
'Sorry I didn't catch that.'  
'It won't happen again!' Jasmine gasped.  
Debbie then kissed her, 'Good.'  
Jasmine looked at her and kissed her, Debbie went along with it.  
Debbie ran her hand through Jas' hair and managed to get back into Jas' world again, and got her onto the sofa, and was very happy again.

A few hours later Jas and Debbie we're lying next to each other, holding each other's hands, 'Jasmine you ever do anything like that with my dad, you're dead!'  
Jasmine understood, 'Want a brew?'  
'If you don't mind.' Debbie replied, and Jasmine stood up and walked downstairs, and found something by the kettle, but it wasn't signed, but what it did say was, _"Don't lay another finger on her otherwise you're dead."_  
Jasmine dropped it and started to panic.

'Hey Jasmine, what happened to that-' She paused as she saw Jasmine frantic on the floor with worry.  
'Jas? What's wrong?' She asked, and sat beside her.  
'Someone...Someone knows about us.' Jas gasped.  
'Everyone knows.' She replied, confused at why she was like this again.  
'Someone has said if I lay another finger on you I'm dead.'  
'Who?'  
Jasmine shrugged, but looked at the note on the floor and slowly picked it up and recognised the handwriting. and stared at the wall, thinking of revenge. Debbie looked at her and saw they most sly, evil look on Jasmine's face, and felt uncomfortable with it, so she moved away from her, 'Jasmine, I didn't write that.'  
Jasmine looked up at her, and it scared her more than anything.  
'Jasmine, I didn't- you think I did this?'  
'It's your writing.' She replied bluntly.  
'Anyone could fake that.'  
'Yeah anyone... You. You want me to suffer.'  
'No, Jasmine never.' Debbie gasped.  
Jasmine stood and looked her deeply in the eyes, another dark shade to her was showing, 'Now Debbie Dingle, either this was one of your _sick_ twisted games, or someone is actually after me..Which is it?'  
Debbie looked at her with sheer terror, 'Jasmine it wasn't me.'  
'We'll find that out then won't we? When I'm dragging you through Emmerdale by your ears-'  
'Fine! Fine! I did it okay, my dad wanted me to do it.'  
'Trust him' She muttered.  
'And, and, it wasn't as though it was fun for me.' Debbie gasped almost in tears.  
'Really?' Jasmine asked, the evil look still hadn't changed.  
'You've changed Jasmine.' Debbie gasped.  
'Maybe I have.' She said, slowly breathing down Debbie's neck, usually Debbie would enjoy it, but it all felt wrong, and she was too scared to fight. Debbie stayed quiet whilst Jasmine was pressing her lips down on her neck, but it wasn't warm, it felt cold, like poison was being induced at every moment, and Debbie was breathing heavily the whole time from fear.  
'Jasmine let me go please.' Debbie gasped, her breath shuddered, as Jasmine looked up at her. Debbie refused to look down at her.  
'Debbie, oh Debbie, you thought I was always the innocent and helpless victim, but look at who now is...My turn now, my turn to make you the helpless and innocent one.' Jasmine said in a low but creaky tone, as though she was really showing her evil side.  
Debbie refused to look at her but gasped, 'I'm sorry Jasmine, I really am.'  
'Sorry will never be enough!' She snarled, and forced her onto the floor and twisted one of her arms behind her back, making it hurt a lot, and Debbie screamed in agony, but Jasmine went on, 'Four years! I did my time! And now Debbie! Dingle! It's your turn! Your turn to be the helpless one!'  
Debbie stay face down on the floor, unable to move, and she really now was the helpless victim and she feared for her life.

'Jasmine, please I'm begging you.' Debbie gasped.  
'AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!' Jasmine snapped, still holding her down.  
'I'll go, leave if that's what it takes.' Debbie gasped.  
'No! How about I let you suffer whilst I go out with your dad?'  
Debbie swallowed thickly, 'You love me Jasmine, not him.'  
'Yeah, of course I love you, but your dad is worth _so_ much more!'  
Debbie went silent and tears fell from her eyes, even though it hurt she gave into Jasmine, and a few hours later Jasmine had packed Debbie's bags.

Debbie stood looking at Jasmine with her arms crossed and her whole heart was breaking, 'You're kicking me out of my own home?'  
Jasmine looked back at her, and said in the most stern tone, 'Yeah I am, me and your dad now eh? And you thrown out of the picture, for good!'  
'You don't mean that Jas.' She gasped with tears in her eyes again. Jasmine stopped packing and sighed deeply, 'I love you Debbie, we just need time apart.'  
'Time apart? And during that time you jump into bed with my dad!? That isn't time apart, that's him using you!'  
'What could he use me for?'  
'Oh Jasmine behind all of that thickness you are so smart, all of five years ago you had lot's of money and with your intelligence, he will use you to create money, once he's done, he'll push you out. You could lose everything!"  
'I don't believe you-'  
'You ought to Jas, he will hurt you and I don't want you to be crying your heart out because you are the latest item of his...I can help you with this violent side, I can help you be there for me, and us two, we have each other. Please Jasmine.'  
Jasmine stared down at the suitcase, and was debating with herself whether Debbie was right, before finally standing properly and she walked over and hugged Debbie.  
'Let me help you.' Debbie said to Jasmine.  
'How long will it take?' Jasmine asked.  
'As long as we are both there for each other.' Debbie said to her.  
Jasmine stayed hugging Debbie for a short while, and she said to her softly, 'I don't know why I'd try to hurt you, I don't even know why, Debbie I'm so sorry.'  
Debbie held her tightly, 'You're going through a rough spot, but I'll help you get through this. The day you said to me '_We'll run_' I thought we'd be running for the rest of our lives, Jasmine you should never have come into court, because it's turned you into this. You're fragile Jasmine, my beautiful, fragile Jasmine, and I love you.'  
'Debbie, you're getting sentimental.' Jas laughed slightly, Debbie laughed, 'Sorry.'

**Part seven**

'Morning sunshine.' Debbie smiled, walking past Jasmine in the village, before she stopped and turned around, 'What are you doing out here?'  
Jasmine shrugged and raised her eyebrows, 'Never you mind missy.'  
'Well excuse me for asking.' Debbie smirked, they both couldn't resist, and they ran and hugged each other.  
'Ya know Jasmine, you should be at home.' Debbie said to her, and moved her hair behind her ear.  
'What's wrong with going for a walk, at-'  
'Half 7 in the morning?'  
'Oh sorry I forgot to tell you.'  
'Tell me what?'  
'Oh it's nothing.'  
'_Tell me what?'  
'_Look I've got to go, I'll. I'll tell you later.' Jasmine said, before trying to walk away, before Debbie pulled her back.  
'Jasmine, you're keeping secrets, and I don't like it.' Debbie said, starting to get concerned, and she crossed her arms.  
'Ignore me, I'm just being silly, silly old Jasmine.' She laughed slightly.  
Debbie took a breath, 'Is someone bugging you?'  
'No, no of course not.' She said refusing to look at her.  
'Jasmine, stop lying to me and tell me what's up!' Debbie growled.

Jasmine stood, the wind swept her hair slightly and she took a deep breath, 'A few weeks ago, before Cain, before coming back to you, and just after coming out of prison, I erm.' She began but Debbie caught on.  
'Oh so before you came back to me you... ' Debbie said, and her view of Jasmine changed, and she unfolded her arms, 'You did move on, but before you came back to me you thought, I might get my leg over, before I go back to being a lesbian, just to get a thrill out of it!'  
Jasmine looked sadly at her, 'That's not what it's like.'  
'Then what was it like!?' Debbie replied.  
'I'm pregnant.' She gasped.  
'Oh I got that bit. How far along?'  
'5 months.'  
'The father?'  
'About that.'  
'Who is the father Jasmine!?'  
'Cameron.' She gasped.  
Debbie's heart stopped for a split second and her serious voice was now full of sadness, 'Ca...Ca...Cameron who?'  
Jasmine went more or less quiet.  
'CAMERON WHO!?' Debbie shouted.  
'Cameron Murray.' She said quietly. Jasmine felt a cold rush when she looked at Debbie.  
Debbie stood with her arms by her side, moving her fingers slowly, 'Please tell me you didn't know about him and I before you got screwed over.'  
Jasmine stayed quiet.  
'You dirty cow, you dirty lying cow!' Debbie gasped.  
'Debbie.'  
Debbie slapped her, 'So it was me, my dad, me, my dad, Cameron, my dad and then me! YOU LIKE TO GET AROUND DON'T YA!?'  
Jasmine put her hand on her sore cheek, warm tears fell down them, 'Debbie please, it was never meant by that.'  
Debbie refused to move away from her, 'Oh Jasmine you little slag, who the hell is next? Hm? Am I just your stress toy, you let all of your stress out on me and then go behind my back!?'  
'No of course not.' Jasmine gasped.  
'I'll see which Dingle you 'ave next and it ain't me! We Jasmine. WE ARE DONE, WE ARE NO LONGER JEBBIE! IT'S JUST DEBBIE AND JASMINE, NO JEBBIE!'  
Jasmine stood staring at her with tears in her eyes, 'Debbie.'  
'No Jasmine!' She shouted, before lowering her voice, 'I knew right, I knew you'd do something like this once you'd had enough of me.' Jasmine glanced at her, 'I'm sorry.'  
'That's what I thought you'd say, but guess what it is Jasmine?' Debbie said quietly to her getting in her face.  
'Debbie.' Jasmine gasped, it seemed to cut her breath.  
'Words.' Debbie whispered getting to Jasmines height before walking away.

Jasmine was back at Ashley's, and started to pack her suitcase, and felt her baby kick, and she suddenly sat down, 'Debbie.' She gasped.

**Part eight**

Debbie was at home, cleaning, being just Debbie, but she was lonely. Debbie picked up a plate, and had a flashback of Jasmine and her, 'Why? We haven't been together long, why does she bother me?" She asked herself, before her dad came in, helping himself to a sandwich.  
Debbie looked warily at him, 'What do you want?'  
'I'm 'ungry, problem?'  
'You heard?' Debbie asked him.  
'She managed to get her leg over, yeah.'  
'You reckon it's a joke?'  
'She is pregnant Debbie, just accept it.'  
'No.'  
'Deb's she's lost interest in ya, move on.'  
'Dad, if that was so easy I would, bur I can't because I LOVE HER!' She snapped. Cain stood, quickly angered, he never liked hearing that.  
'No, no Debbie. YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, I TOLD YOU ONCE, AND I AM TELLING YOU ONE LAST TIME! YOU ARE NOT A LESBIAN!'  
'THEN WHY DO I STILL LOVE HER AFTER ALL THESE YEARS DAD, WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME AND HER FOR WHAT WE REALLY ARE AND THEN YOU MIGHT HAVE A TINY BIT OF DECENCY!'

Whilst they were arguing Jasmine was stood listening at the front door, and she smiled ever so slightly to herself, she then whispered, 'She still loves me.' She then felt her baby kick, making her moan in pain, which quickly aroused Debbie and Cain from their dispute. Debbie walked through to find Jasmine stood there, 'ow long you been stood there?'  
'Debbie.' She gasped softly, wide eyed, clinging to the door handle.  
'Were ya' just leaving?' Cain growled approaching her, but Debbie pushed him back, ever so slightly.  
'You didn't hear that between me and dad did ya Jasmine?' Debbie asked crossing her arms. Cain stood, ever so angry to even look at them both, Jasmine looked at the floor, and slowly up at Debbie, 'Did you mean it, what you said?'  
' Jasmine, you've got the wrong end of the-.'  
' Really Debs? That's not what I heard... You love me, and we both know it, so don't even think about trying to deny it. We stick together, you and me.'  
' Jasmine you really didn't-'  
'Don't lie to me Debbie, I know what I heard, just come back to me once you've made your mind up yeah?' She sighed, before turning around and clicked the door handle and walked out, leaving Debbie to choose what she really wanted. This boring life she had, or retrying with Jasmine.

Sat outside a police station, Cain sat waiting for something, or someone. Charity had got herself in trouble, yet again. She got released on police bail, and walked straight past Cain after noticing him. Cain stood and followed her, 'Why you ignoring me?' he asked. Charity carried on walking, didn't look at him, 'What do you want Cain?' She asked, but carried on walking.  
'Our Debbie's in knots.' He replied.  
'Why, what did you do?'  
'Why is it always my fault?'  
'Because Cain, nine out of ten times it is you, so tell me, what's happened to her?' Charity then stopped walking so he could explain.  
'It's that Jasmine again.'  
'Oh for goodness sake Cain, leave them alone.' She sighed.  
'Eh it ain't me who's been doing anythin' Jasmine is making Debbie choose, and I think it's wrong.'  
'You think them being together is wrong, seriously, you wouldn't wait for me outside a police station for nothing, so what are you after?'  
'A job doin'.'  
'Here we go again, Cain the last time I did that, we saved Moira the farm, so no.'  
'The only thing you're scared of is the fact that ya think you've lost ya touch.'  
Charity then put her right arm on her hip, staring at Cain. Cain had finally got her attention and stood steadily, and bit his lip, 'We do this, we never do anything like it again, understood?'  
Charity nodded nervously, 'What do we 'ave to do?'  
Cain then stood straight, and walked up to her, scraping the gravel beneath his feet. Charity looked at him, and swallowed thickly, she knew something bad might happen. Cain finally stopped walking and took a breath and said to her, 'What we have to do, for the sake of our daughter, is to get rid of Jasmine.'  
Charity seemed to agree, and said without question, 'What do we need to do?'  
Cain was pleased, 'Meet me not at the quarry, Debbie would expect that, somewhere different...Maybe er...Manchester, find a quarry there, a good one, we have until friday.' Charity agreed and walked away, back to Emmerdale.

**Part Nine**

Jasmine was back studying again, as she had to start again somewhere, she was writing down notes, revising until Debbie came in. Debbie leant on the doorframe with crossed arms, 'You being a bookworm again?'  
Jasmine continued to look down at her books and replied, 'It's called trying again and getting a life, unlike you.'  
'And what is that supposed to mean?'  
'Life isn't all about parties Debbie!'Jasmine snapped, and looked up at her.  
'I never said it was, I never even brought that up, you did, like a bloke bringing up the past. You're the bloke in this relationship!'  
'What relationship? As far as I'm concerned there is no relationship.' Jasmine snapped.  
Debbie went quiet almost immediately.  
'There we go.' Jasmine sighed, 'If you don't mind, I'm revising.'  
Debbie went off in a strop, and slammed the door on her way out. Jasmine sighed and looked down at her books, and again lost her train of thought as Charity walked in, 'Yes Charity!?' She snapped angrily.  
'Oh I'll come back later then shall I?'  
'No, no, I'm sorry. What's up?' She asked, and finally payed attention to her.  
'You seem stressed, stupid question, but what are you doing?'  
Jasmine smirked, 'Studying, and yes it was a stupid question.'  
'After prison, this is you getting your life back, which is a lot more than I can say for Debbie.'  
'Yeah well, unlike Debbie I want a decent life, she doesn't know what I want.'  
'You can try talking to her.'  
'She never listens. And anyway, we're not together now, so why should it matter, why should I care?'  
'Well for one, she is Debbie, two once upon a time you two were great together, and three you were the only one who can talk her round...Honestly, I think she still loves you.'  
'Yeah, I wish she'd show it.'  
'From what I heard from downstairs a few minutes ago, you were the one pushing her away.'  
'Well you clearly heard wrong.'


End file.
